In the field of cookware, when selling pans with covers, it is desirable to display them together, so that a prospective buyer may examine both pieces. This gives prospective buyers the opportunity to examine each piece thoroughly before deciding whether to purchase the set. However, if the two pieces are not attached to one another, then they may become separated. Once separated, it may be difficult to match a pan with its corresponding cover. Resulting mismatched pans and covers may be difficult, if not impossible, to sell. The construction of pans and covers makes it difficult to conveniently attach them together while allowing each piece to be thoroughly examined by a prospective buyer.
Different methods have been developed to keep a pan and its cover together as a set. One such method is to box the pan and cover together. In this manner, the two pieces are secured together in a closed box. Multiple and/or differently sized pans and covers may be stored in one box. The boxes are usually opaque and made of cardboard. A picture or photo of the pan and cover set is often provided on the outside of the box. This method allows for easy shipment of pans and covers, as they are readily provided in a convenient size and shape to stock and storexe2x80x94namely a box or cube shape. However, because the pan and cover are in the box, the prospective buyer can no longer see and hold the set before purchasing. In order for the prospective buyer to do so, a sample pan and cover set must be removed from a box.
In another manner, the cover may be shrink-wrapped to the pan. Typically, the pan and cover are shrink-wrapped with a flexible, but strong and clear plastic material. The prospective buyer is able to see the outside of the pan and cover, but cannot look at the inside surface of the pan or cover. Inevitably, no matter the location of the cover vis-à-vis the pan, at least a portion of the pan and the cover will not be visible. This prevents a prospective buyer from being able to inspect all surfaces of the pan and cover.
Packaging for displaying covers, sold separately from a pan, enabling it to be sold on a hook is known. The packaging includes a rectangular piece of folding board with two opposed ends secured together to form a loop. The loop accommodates a cover between top and bottom portions of the loop. The top portion of the loop includes a circular opening to accommodate a handle of the cover. Adjacent the secured area, a small round or key-slot shaped hole is defined to accommodate a hook. The cover is removably provided within the loop of the packaging and hung from a display hook in a store. This packaging provides a convenient way to display covers, as covers do not readily lend themselves to stacking or hanging.
According to the invention, packaging for holding a pan and a cover together is disclosed. In one illustrative embodiment of the invention, the packaging includes an elongated sheet having a first part of the sheet secured to a second part of the sheet. A first panel and a second panel are provided between the secured first and second parts of the sheet and adapted to be spaced from one another to form a loop to accommodate a cover of a pan therebetween. A first hole located in the first panel adapted to receive a handle of a cover and a second hole located in a portion of the sheet and adapted to receive a handle of a pan.
The first hole may be substantially centered on the first panel. In one illustrative embodiment, the first hole is substantially round. At least one flap may be provided extending from a perimeter of the first hole. The flaps may be formed substantially surrounding a perimeter of the first hole.
In one illustrative embodiment, the portion of the sheet is a separate piece attached to the sheet. For example, the portion may be attached to the sheet with adhesive. Additionally, the sheet may have two opposed ends, wherein the two opposed ends may be the secured first and second parts of the sheet. In one embodiment, the second hole is formed from two aligned holes one provided adjacent each opposed end of the sheet. The second hole may be defined by the secured opposed ends forming the portion of the sheet. The second hole may be provided adjacent the secured opposed ends.
In another illustrative embodiment, the packaging may have a first surface, a second surface and two opposed ends of the sheet, with the secured parts of the sheet including the first opposed end secured at a point on the first surface and removed from the second opposed end. The first end may have a top and bottom surface and the top surface of the first end is secured to the first surface to form the loop. The first end may have a top and bottom surface and the bottom surface of the first end is secured to the first surface to form the loop. In one embodiment, the second hole is provided on the portion of the sheet between the second end of the sheet and the first and second panels. In one embodiment, the sheet is substantially rectangular.
The sheet may have two opposed ends, wherein the second hole is provided adjacent at least one end of the sheet. The first and second parts may be affixed to each other with adhesive. The first and second parts may be affixed to each other with at least one staple. At least one flap may be provided adjacent a perimeter of the second hole. The second hole may be substantially rectangular. Two flaps may be provided on opposite sides of the rectangular second hole. At least one fold may be provided between the first panel and the second panel of the sheet. In one embodiment, the packaging includes at least four folds provided on the sheet. At least one fold may be provided on the sheet between the first and second parts of the sheet. The first panel of the sheet may be longer than the second panel of the sheet.
In another illustrative embodiment, packaging for holding a pan and a cover together is disclosed. The packaging comprises a sheet having a first part secured to a second part and a first panel and a second panel provided between secured first and second parts of the sheet and adapted to be spaced from one another to form a loop to accommodate a cover of a pan therebetween. A hole located in a portion of the sheet and adapted to receive a handle of a pan.
In one embodiment, the portion of the sheet is a separate piece attached to the sheet. In another embodiment, sheet is formed of multiple pieces. The sheet may have two opposed ends, and the two opposed ends may be the secured first and second parts of the sheet. The hole may be defined by the two secured opposed ends forming the portion of the sheet. The hole may be provided adjacent the secured opposed ends. The hole may be substantially rectangular. At least one fold may be provided between the first panel and second panel of the sheet. In one embodiment, at least four folds are provided on the sheet. A second hole may be provided on the first panel of the sheet for accommodating a cover handle of a cover.
In another illustrative embodiment, a method of removably holding a pan and cover together is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of providing a packaging having a sheet with a portion having a hole and a first part secured to a second part, expanding the packaging to form a loop, inserting a cover of a pan within the loop and inserting a handle of a pan within the hole provided on the portion of the sheet, such that the cover is removably secured to the pan.